1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulleys for tightening and tensioning ropes or cords having a ratchet mechanism to permit retaining the same under tension, and more particularly, to such a mechanism which employs a serrated pulley wheel or shears to secure a cord or rope which is reeved therein.
2. Background Art
Various ratcheting mechanisms have been heretofore used to tighten belts for such applications as tie down straps for securing a load on a vehicle, for boat mooring or anchor systems, tree seats or climbing aids, or other applications wherein it is desirable to be able to tighten a strap which subsequently can easily be released.